It's again a tie!
by GinMado
Summary: Masamune and Gingka had always competed with one another. By going through a series of contests, which end up being a tie, they have to decide who is number one. [For Striker86's contest].


**For Stricker86's contest. I hope you like it.**

Masamune and Gingka barged into the Bey-Pit.

"I win." Masamune exclaimed, panting heavily.

"No way, we entered the shop at the exact same time." Gingka declared, panting like Masamune.

"I, Masamune Kadoya win the race and I hereby announce myself as the number one athlete." Masamune declared, earning a glare from Gingka.

"It was a tie! You got that? Plus, only by winning a race, you cannot consider yourself as a number one athlete." Gingka retorted.

"What's going on in here?" Madoka emerged from her basement with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Masamune and I decided to have a race. It turned out to be a tie and now-" Before Gingka could give the full explanation, Madoka burst out.

"How many times have I told you guys not to fight at the Bey-Pit? I have several beys to fix and I cannot concentrate with so much noise!" Madoka shouted, causing the two to shudder with fear and run away from the Bey-Pit.

-At the Bey Park-

"Gosh, that Madoka sure is strict." Masamune complained.

"She's just doing her job. Anyone would get distracted by such clamor." Gingka giggled.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Masamune stated.

"Ready for some battle?" Gingka asked.

"Sure thing. But I think we should eat something first." Masamune rubbed the back of his head when his stomach started to growl.

"Hamburgers?" Gingka asked.

"Hamburgers!" Masamune answered.

Masamune and Gingka walked to the hamburger restaurant to get their stomachs full.

"You ordered two hamburgers?" Masamune asked Gingka.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'll order two hamburgers as well." Masamune exclaimed, ordering one more hamburger.

"When will you ever stop competing, Masamune?" Gingka asked, with an exasperated expression.

"When I become number one." Masamune claimed.

"So you admit that you're not number one!" Gingka smiled slyly.

"I am number one. What proof do you have that I am not?" Masamune stood up.

"Let's have a hamburger contest. Whoever wins is number one." Gingka declared.

As soon as their hamburgers were served on their tables, they started munching on it. They ate their hamburgers as if they were eating it for the last time in life.

"I will win this." Gingka said with his mouthful.

"No way, I will always be number one." Masamune exclaimed with his mouthful.

"We'll see about that." Gingka started munching on his second hamburger when Masamune had only finished his first one. He had ordered more hamburgers just to see whose number one. Just as Gingka completed his third hamburger, he started his fourth one and no one knows how, but Masamune was now munching his fourth hamburger too. "One more!" They both demanded in unison. The waiter's eyes widened in shock as he placed the fifth hamburger on both sides. Literally everyone at the restaurant was staring at them. Some, staring at them with mouth opened wide and varied eyes indicating mere shock, while some, whispering on how dirty and ill-mannered they looked.

"Can't… Eat… Anymore." Masamune and Gingka frowned at their last piece of bun. Only a small portion of the bun was left and they had given up. Their stomachs were full, actually aching and feeling like they're going to explode. But Masamune could never let Gingka win. Neither would Gingka ever let Masamune win. Groaning slightly, they held the last piece in position and flipped it into their mouths, chewing it as fast as they could and then finally swallowing it.

"Damn, it's a tie again!" Gingka exclaimed, noticing Masamune swallow his hamburger at the same time.

"Still, I am number one." Masamune stated, in an awkward manner.

Before Gingka could say something, Masamune burped loudly. "Burping contest!" Masamune exclaimed and the two started to burp in an extremely bizarre manner, earning some more irritated stares. People had now started to leave the restaurant. When the manager figured out that the costumers are leaving without even giving away their orders, he kicked out Masamune and Gingka from the place. But their competition never ended. They continued to burp until they were out of burps. "I burped twenty times." Gingka declared.

"So did I!" Masamune added.

"And it's a tie again!" They both sighed. Nothing could decide who was better at what, except for one thing, and that was… _Beyblading!_

After all, they couldn't tell the world that they're number one at eating hamburgers or at burping. Being number one, means being the best at Beyblading. And that could only be decided by…

" _Let it rip!"_

 **My deepest apologies for not doing my best. This is the first time I have written this kind of fic. Anyway, review people. X**


End file.
